The Diary of Gabriella Montez
by xmisscasey
Summary: We both stared at each other's eyes then Troy said This feelings like no other, I want you to know that I've never had someone that is good for me as you, No one like you. I replied, So lonely before, I finally found what I've been looking for. Then we ki
1. Chapter 1

The Diary of Gabriella Montez

Jan 25

Hey, my name's Gabriella...i thought it would be a pretty cool idea to start this diary thing. Well things are looking good at East High for me...the musical i'm starring in is going to be a blast! What's wierd is Sharpay Evans is starting to be nice to me. Ha-ha. She has a little bit of good in her I guess. Well anyways today, Taylor and I went to CofeeTime and hung out and ran into TROY! It's been kinda awkward around him since we both started to realize we liked each other. I talked to Troy's best friend Chad and he thinks I should be more 'talkative' around him? Whatever... it's funny when boys try to give you advice. A well anyway I took the tip anyway and called Troy later. We totally cleared things up...BUT were not dating yet...hmm I really want to. Well I better run...cell phones ringing!

AFTER PHONE CALL

Omgsh...that was Taylor...she's got a huge thing for Chad! I think she has a chance. They totally hung out at the after party. And that's not all the big news...Ryan Evans (brother of Sharpay) has a crush on someone...Taylor wouldnt tell me who though. It's driving me CRAZY! She does that kinda 'leave me hanging' kinda deal WAY too much! I always thought he um well to put it nicely 'plays for the other team' if you know what I mean wink wink Well I gotta go and study for my chemistry stuff!

Yay (l0l don't laugh!).


	2. Chapter 2

The Diary of Gabriella Montez

Jan 31

Man you'd be surprised how fast a week spins by when you're in love. What can I say Troy's a sweetheart and good looking too! But I suppose I'm getting off topic here. Taylor got the guts yesterday to talk to Chad. And she asked about going to a movie, that kind of thing. He said yes! But, I have to say, I mingled with that hook up a little. I knew that Taylor would ask Chad sometime soon, so, I called Chad and gave him a heads up and let him know about it and that it should happen soon. He literally left me in silence for 5 minutes (no joke! I timed it!) I think this helped the awkwardness die down a little.

This morning I woke up-earlier then I wanted too! I went into my bathroom and noticed a post-it note on my mirror. It was from my mom, I noticed the handwriting as I read "Troy's taking you to school today, don't ride the bus." This made my morning a lot easier, my bus is full of people who well, what's a nice way to put it? Oh yes, 'Have no lives.' Well, it also turned my morning around. I wanted to look special even though I see Troy everyday, sometimes a girl just wants to do something impressive. I brushed my teeth 5(okay maybe 10) times and put on this really cute lavender shirt (I've heard it brings out my eyes…whatever l0l) I heard the doorbell soon after and was surprised, I figured Troy's dad would just honk the horn.

I opened the door and saw Troy standing at my doorstep. "What are you doing Troy?" I asked. He replied with answer that made my heart go into happy hour. "Well, today's special… it's been exactly a month since we met at the New Years Eve party. I thought you deserved special treatment today." Okay, I'm in love. I tried to hug him right on the spot but he rejected it. Instead he pulled me in for a kiss. Did I mention on the lips? It was amazing; I think I actually floated a little bit off the ground. Wow, this defiantly qualifies for 'Best morning ever award.'

School was so easy, I didn't pay attention, I had Troy on my mind the whole time. One highlight though was when I ran into Taylor. I told her the good news, which reminded me of a certain person I forgot to ask about, that has a crush on somebody. So as soon as I remembered I asked "So, tell me who Ryan likes." When she replied I was…astonished! Baffled! Freaked? "Oh my…"


	3. Chapter 3

Feb 1

I woke up this morning still baffled at the news Taylor gave me. Well I can't promise it's true because Taylor heard it from someone that heard it from Chad that heard it from someone on the basketball team that heard it from Zeke that heard it from Sharpay…(yes I tracked it down) I thought to myself "Why does Ryan have to like me?" Yes that's right…me. I was confused…I always thought he was some guy that umm liked guys. I was scared to confront him about it and see if the rumor was true. But I did anyway. I walked to his locker and asked "So Ryan are the rumors true?" "What rumors?" he asked, looking pretty confused. Even though he always looks confused. " Ya know, the ones where they all are saying you have a crush on 'you know who'" a really nervous look came over his face…he acted like a whole other person, which I guess is easy since he is in all the drama plays. "OMG. Gabriella you can't tell anybody!" "Um everybody already knows you like me Ryan, that's going to be hard to keep a secret." "What? Um Gabriella, sorry to get your hopes up or something because I know you think I'm just great and all but, you're not the one I like." Woah, did NOT see that coming. "Well, uh Ryan, tell me who you really do like?" I was dying to know now! "Ha whatever Gab, that is for me to know and you to find out." Ugh! I stomped off. Now I'm going to have to play Nancy Drew and figure out who he likes. I have to know, I like knowing these kinds of things. I found Troy waiting for me by my locker J. I told him all about the scary stuff with Ryan. Troy doesn't think he's a pansy(haha that's what Troy calls a gay person). But when I asked him who he thought it might be, he couldn't think of anyone. And the thing is, neither can I. All I ever see him around is his sister Sharpay and Ms Darbus. And I know he doesn't have a love interest in his own sister and hopefully not Ms Darbus. Woah scary picture ew. Well, I think I'll give Taylor a call and hear her opinion. I promise to write soon


	4. Chapter 4

Feb 5

Okay, so I decided I should let the Ryan thing work for itself. I talked to Sharpay last night and she has no clue, she says Ryan has been spending less time with her lately. Hmm I guess I'll find out later. But the new thing at East High is new girl Robyn Maxwell. She's been here one day and already dominated the whole school. Seriously, they approached her to join the cheerleading squad…ON HER FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL. Oh and no I'm not jealous. Promise. I have Troy. Which reminds me, I have a date with him tonight So I better get ready.

35min later

Okay he is 5 minutes late so I figured and write in here to solve the boredom. Wait, someone's knocking…on my window?

After Date

Woah I'm stuffed. By the way, that was Troy at my window. Everyone say AWW. Hehe. It turns out Chad and Taylor came too. We had a blast! I'm almost positive I saw Ryan there in a pink hat but maybe not. You'd notice his hats anywhere. In the booth next to us was the new girl Robyn. Already on a date with one of the football players. I'm not surprised. While we were eating our stuffed mushroom appetizer, Robyn walks up to our booth and immediately looks at Troy, like the rest of us weren't even sitting there. "Hi I'm Robyn, I couldn't help but notice that I've seen you somewhere before." Troy looks at me and whispers "Who's this chick?" Haha I guess Troy is the only guy at East High that hadn't noticed Robyn Maxwell. So Troy said,

"Hey, Uh I go to East High. Go Wildcats." Haha that made me laugh for some reason when he said Go Wildcats. You could tell he was being cheesy on purpose.

"Oh okay that's like total coolness that's where I've seen you! Here's my number! Oh my gosh, is this your sister?" Then she pointed at me and gave me a nasty cheerleader look. You could tell Troy was holding back his laughter. Then he replied,

"Uh this is Gabriella, my girlfriend." Oh BURN! Haha, I looked at Robyn and she was turning a color that I can't really describe.

"Oh okay, um yea, call me sometime…Kay? Smooches!" Then she turned around and flipped her hair and walked off. When she was out of sight Troy and Chad started laughing their heads off. I looked at Taylor and she was laughing a little too. After a couple minutes all of us were laughing. Then I remembered she was with David, one of the football players. Man poor David, I think she ditched him because when I looked behind us, David was alone. Until I saw a pink hat sit down next to him. OH my. It WAS Ryan I saw earlier, and he was sitting with….David. This honestly made me laugh more. I kicked Troy and motioned him to look that way. Taylor and Chad looked too. Taylor looked at me and mouthed out 'Oh My GOSH.' Haha the laughing started again and lasted all the way home. I kissed Troy goodbye and now I'm here writing this, I think I should call Sharpay…now.


	5. Chapter 5

Feb 6

9:45

So I talked to Sharpay last night for an hour. She says David is her cousin so she hopes that David and Ryan aren't uh…dating (that's hard to say when you talk about 2 guys). But Ryan wasn't all we talked about. In fact, we talked more about Robyn. Let me just say, I can see a cat fight brewing up in the near future. Sharpay sounded like she wants to strangle Robyn. She even said Robyn approached her yesterday and asked if she could have the understudy part for my part in the musical, which already belongs to Sharpay. But I am totally tired so I'm going to sleep! Goodnight.

Feb 7

After School

Okay I can honestly say that of all lunchtime dramas, nothing can beat the day everyone admitted their guilty pleasures AND spilled nachos all over Sharpay. But today, sure does come close. And there was a lot more food then nachos!

I was coming out of the lunch line (with nachos heehee) and heard Robyn bragging about her new Dooney and whatever designer bag, when Christy, one of the cheerleaders starts talking about her bigger and better bag. This ticks off Robyn and she twirls her conditioned hair and stomps off into another line. Well, she never made it to the next line because Sharpay just happened to notice her and right away I knew Sharpay was up to something. I looked down hoping to hide from the drama, but ended up noticing Sharpay's newly pedicured foot casually stretch out at the same time Robyn was walking by. Coincidence? I think not! Robyn fell flat on her face and broke a heel in the process. Yikes. But hey, I couldn't help but laugh. Neither could Sharpay. She struts away like a model on a catwalk thinking her drama was over with. Boy was she wrong. Robyn bolts up, adjusts her mini-skirt, pulls out her mirror and checks her hair, applies some foundation, flips her hair, and is finally ready to take Sharpay DOWN! And let me say this, I hate Robyn big time but man she is the fastest runner I've ever seen in high heels! I have to give her credit for that. When she makes it to Sharpay, the cat fight begins. Sharpay says "Um excuse me? Is there a reason why your Prada shoes are missing a heel? Because that is just T-A-C-K-Y tacky." Right away Robyn replies…

"Like for real? You seriously need to step up your style. Your brother has better fashion sense then you do sweetheart. Here… this might help." All of a sudden the whole cafeteria was watching as Robyn's low fat salad with Thousand Island dressing splat on Sharpay's shirt. Did I mention Thousand Island dressing is orange? And Sharpays shirt is white? Yikes again. Troy and Chad walk up behind me and say: Robyn 1 Sharpay 1. They seriously are keeping score! What is it with guys and cat fights? Anyways sadly that wasn't the end of it. Sharpay smirks in her 'Omg I'm so hotter then you look' and says

"Here's this for style." Then Sharpay pours her fruit punch ALL onto Robyn's head. "Hope you like red highlights." Haha go Sharpay. Hmm red highlights sound good for my hair right about now. Woops off topic. Sharpay 2 Robyn 1. I decided maybe I should interfere because I didn't see any administrators anywhere! So I said,

"Hey um don't you think it's kinda worthless to spend so much cash on your designer clothes, then spill food all over it?" It sounded sweet, I even gave them an innocent smile. But Robyn looked at me and said, "Oh you're Troy's sister! Man you sure didn't inherit his looks." Woah where did that come from? Troy obviously heard because he came jogging up and said. "Well apparently Robyn you inherited your looks from Michael Jackson except I think you've had more bad plastic surgery jobs. You should have told me you two were related!" The cafeteria bursts into laughter, I couldn't help but blush because that was the funniest, sweetist thing a guy has done for me. Boy did Robyn get dissed. Sharpay 2 Robyn 1 Troy 5042961376514405 I think we have an obvious winner. After what seemed like forever, the lunch bell rang and it was time for class. What a relief. Oh and did I not predict the cat fight?


	6. Chapter 6

Feb 7

No one could quit talking about the 'Caf Cat Fight' (yes that's what they're calling it!). The other thing on everyone's mind is Winter Formal. I'm so excited; I have nothing to worry about right? But before I start bragging about Troy, let me fill you in on the 'Ryan Case'.

Okay, so as I was leaving the cafeteria drama, Ryan was walking in and I ran FLAT into him. My first reaction was EW! But, he was real polite and said "Gabby, I've been looking everywhere for you." Okay, so no one has ever called be Gabby besides Troy and my mom. So that kinda freaked be out just a little.

"What do you need Ryan?" I asked, trying not to show my freak out emotion on the inside…ha-ha

"I need you to give this note to Kelsi." Then held out his hand and gave me a letter with Kelsi's name on it and a couple of hearts.

"Oh I see. See ya later Ryan" I replied, with relief. Now I don't have to figure out who Ryan likes anymore! Glad that's off my shoulder. Plus I wasn't wierded out by the name calling deal. I can see it now, Kelsi and Ryan sitting in a tree! Well, that was a weird image…anyways.

"Bye Gabby." Ok, freak out is back. Don't ask me why this bothers me. I looked down at the letter and got an urge to read it. So Ryan liked Kelsi. That's great, but does Kelsi like Ryan? I figured I should read the letter to make sure Ryan said the right thing ya know? Okay, so maybe I was looking for an excuse to read it …Oh well, you would do the same I'm sure. I got home and plopped on my bed and opened the letter and was surprised to see what it said

Kelsi,

You are the only one that knows about her. I know she is the one for me. Think of it this way Kelz, her and I both have great style in common, I think it would work out great. I need a girl's opinion on this: Should I go for it? Please let me know soon, it's driving me bonkers.

Thank you,

Ryan

WOAH! Ok so first off, he does not like Kelsi. Second, the girl he does like has great style. Who could that be? There are plenty of girls with great style. Including me….okay well lets just pretend I don't have great style for this occasion. Thirdly, the word bonkers totally through off the letter if you ask me! And why did I have to deliver the message? Ryan seems like good friends with Kelsi, couldn't he just give it to her himself? Shoot, right when I though I had the case figured out! Well, I better make my phone calls! 3 3


	7. Chapter 7

Feb 14

VALENTINES DAY!

Okay so I never have been a fan of valentines day...until this year. I woke up this morning-totally excited! Troy called last night and said he would swing by and pick me up (well technically his dad will, since Troy can't pass his drivers test heehee but Troy will be in the car and that's all that matters) so I decided I would look fabulous today. I got a really cute pink skirt that goes down to my knees, but flares so it doesn't look granny-ish. Then I had a white blouse with pink sparkles around the buttons. And of course, polka dot pink flats. I heard the doorbell and answered it, greeting Troy. In one hand he had 12 red roses. In the other, he had a badly wrapped present, which made it even better because I knew that meant Troy wrapped it. He gave me the roses and pointed out that there was one fake one in the bundle and then said "I will love you until the last rose dies." I could have fainted. I hugged him (and almost choked him because of hugging to hard-woops!). "Troy, I- I- can't tell you how great this is!" "I'm glad you liked it, I was a little nervous. Now, there's a Part 2 in my other hand you can open tonight at dinner, so you can have something to look forward to all day", he replied. What a stud! I ran and got my gift for him. I handed the gift bag to him and he tore it open...you could tell he was excited. Inside the bag he pulled out a CD. He looked confused so I explained, "It's all our songs we've sang together." We both stared at each other's eyes then Troy said "This feelings like no other, I want you to know that I've never had someone that is good for me as you, No one like you." I replied, "So lonely before, I finally found what I've been looking for." Then we kissed but it got interrupted by the horn from Troy's car. Woops. We headed out the door as I told Troy "Don't worry; there's more to the gift." When we got in the car we put in the CD I got Troy and sang the whole way to school. I don't know how Troy's dad felt about it but oh well, we were having a blast. Throughout the school day, new couples were being created. One of them was Sharpay. She walked in homeroom with a cute outfit and heels and sat down at her desk. Zeke walked up to her with some cookies in his hand. "Sharpay? Want some cookies?" Zeke was famous for his cookies. I saw a smile grow on Sharpay's face as she opened the bag and read the cookie 'Be my valentine.' Sharpay stood up and hugged Zeke right on the spot. I don't think it was what Zeke expected but hey, he liked it. I stood at the door looking out at all the romantics and glance Ryan's signature pink hat. He had in his hand the HUGEST box of chocolates I've ever seen in my life. He turned into my homeroom and ran right up to none other than Robyn Maxwell. He gave her the chocolates and she stared him in the eye, looking kind of confused. Man, I could see where this was going. Ryan liked Robyn, Robyn did not like Ryan. She looked at him and smiled and walked off. Didn't see that coming. When lunch whirled around i sat down with Taylor, Chad, Troy, Zeke, and Sharpay. Taylor wore a bracelet from Chad with a T on it, it was amazing! We all talked about our plans for later and even St. Patrick's Day. Yea, I know that was kind of off but oh well. School ended fast and I went strait home (Troy and I skipped musical practice-oh well it's a special occasion!) and got ready. I got the second part of Troy's present ready. A 4 foot tall wildcat with a # 14 jersey (Troy's number) and a microphone in it's hand. I thought it was cute, I hope he'll like it. Troy met me at the door and his mom dropped us off at Le Chocolate. Yea, the name is cheesy but they actually have delicious food (and chocolate). We sat down and I gave him his wildcat. I swear he FLIPPED OUT. He absolutely loved it! "You sure do know what I like Gab, now for your present." He handed me a bag of Sweethearts candy(the kind that say all kinds of sayings on them). I opened them up and noticed something...all them usually say different messages but, on theses hearts, they all said the phrase 'I Love You'. I passed out for a couple seconds I think.

"Troy, oh my gosh. This is amazing...spectacular...I love it." "That's not all Gab, look in the middle of the bag." I looked silly digging through the bag, but that was okay because I was extremly excited. I reached the middle and found a tiny box. My jaw dropped as I oped up the tiny box. Inside was a ring with a diamond in the middle and on the diamond was a tiny music note. I was speechless. I looked Troy in the eye and started to say something, but Troy stopped me, and pulled me in to a kiss. All I could think of was 'Thank goodness for spring break karaoke'


	8. Chapter 8

Feb 21

Things have been totally hectic this week! I just realized that winter formal is Friday the 23rd! That's 2 days! I don't have a dress, hair appointment, accessories...the works! But hey at least I have a date.

That's the whole reason I remembered was because Troy asked me to go with him at lunch today! Right, after he asked for my jello..hehe. And to add to that, musical dress rehearsal is coming up fast, which means the real un dress rehearsal version (the informal way to call it I guess) will be coming up soon. Its not that I'm nervous, mostly excited, but I don't want to make myself look like an idiot. L0L.

So anyways, I talked to my mom about winter formal and she got so excited! "Aw, my little girl is going to have so much fun! I get to dress you up and do your make up! Won't that be fun? Oh you can even wear my old prom dress Gab!" I was happy that my mom was excited about the formal, I'm not too crazy about the old prom dress, I don't want to go to the formal smelling like an attic.

"Um sure mom, you can do my make up but doesn't Aunt Carol have a hair salon in town?"

"Oh yes I forgot about that! Carol will do a beautiful job I'm sure,

I'll call in the appointment in a jiffy! Now, let's go see the shape of my prom dress!" Heehee my mom said jiffy. Anyways, I sat on the couch and waited for my mom to return with her attic dress. She came into the living room holding a trash bag...ew.

"Mom, I just took out the trash like 10 minutes ago, you don't need to take it out now."

"No no no no Gabriella! My dress is in this bag!" Oh, even better. I thought at least my mom would take care of the dress, but gosh... I'm really going to smell like attic. I opened up the trash bag and pulled out the dress. I was right about the smell, and the trash bag gave it some wrinkles, but all in all, the dress was amazingly gorgeous. It wasn't a pink, but yet not a red either. The hem flowed and ruffled with a hint of sparkles here and there. It was even a halter top dress, which I didn't think was even that popular back in the 70s. This dress actually looked perfectly normal. And that's what I loved the most about it. I stepped into the guest bathroom downstairs and slipped it on pretty easily.

It was like magic, it fit so incredibly perfect, I didn't want to take it off. I walked out and my mom seemed even more excited than I was!

"Oh Gabi Gabi Gabi! This dress looks even better on you then it did on me back in the groovy days!" Heehee my mom said groovy.

"It's lovely mom! Are you sure you don't mind me wearing it?"

"Gabriella. Of course not. Now, hop in the car we must find some shoes."

"I'm not going to the mall in this!" I said as I ran my fingers through the fabric of the dress.

"Gabriella, I didn't say you had too silly. Now, go put on some jeans and bring the dress back down and we'll stop by the dry cleaners and drop it off."

When we got to the mall, we parked at Borders, and when we got inside I found about 15 books I wanted to buy. So my mom just looked at me and said.

"Narrow down to one book and I will get it for you, after all it's a special shopping day! But, the other 14 books you'll have to buy with the babysitting money."

"Thanks mom!" I ended up picking out 'Avalon High" which was a new book by Meg Cabot I wanted to read. I left the 14 books back in there spot though, since I didn't even have any babysitting money left. After finishing up at Borders, we headed to Dillards and walked to the shoe department. I looked around and almost tripped over a shoebox. I picked it up and opened it just for curiosity. Inside the box were not shoes, no they were glass slippers. There was a buckle that went around the ankle with gems a color not pink OR red, just like my dress. When all was going fabulous, I looked at the size...size 6. Great. I wear 8 1/2. I asked the shoe lady (is that what they're called?) and she checked in the back and couldn't find my size. Darn. We started looking around some more in hopes that another shoe might catch my attention, when I heard a squeaky voice from behind me.

"Oh um Tabby right? Troy's sister?" Wonderful, just my luck. Robyn was in the store shopping..and that's exactly the best thing to top off my day...NOT!

"Um no Robyn, it's Gabriella, not Tabby, heehee then it would be

Tabriella. And that just doesn't sound right does it?"

"Yea true! I guess you're right!" My mom gave me a look saying "Who the heck is this psycho?" that made me giggle. Then Robyn turned to my mom and said,

"Omigosh! You must be Troy's mom, it's a pleasure to meet you mam! You have an awesome son." My mom gave me another look that said..."Uh...double psycho." Then my mom replied by saying, "Actually sweetheart, Troy's not my son, but who knows someday it could happen if he ends up marrying my daughter..." whoa my mom was thinking about my marriage? Okay a little strange one there. I looked down at the shoes Robyn was trying on.

And what do you know, my dream shoes...size 8 1/2 were in her pile.

"Um yea so anyways Robyn, are you going to buy those shoes right there?"

"Oh but of course not! They are way too cheap for me, I think I'll go check Nordstrom. Catch ya later Maddy!" Who cares if she got my name wrong, I scored the shoes! And Robyn was right, they were cheap...24.99!

That's a steal! I went to the accessories and picked out a simple white clutch and brought it to my mom. She took the shoes and the clutch and headed for the register. The register lady rang it up and said "That will be 3.99" whoa wait what? My mom noticed the cheapness and asked,

"Aren't the shoes 24.99 and the clutch 14.99?"

"Oh no mam, you just had to pay partial tax, that kind man over there has your purchase covered." And she pointed over to the men's section wear I saw a handsome smiling face waving at me. I ran up to Troy while my mom paid the 3.99. I thanked him for paying for it and told him I would pay him back pronto.

"Yeah right Gab, I want you to go to formal saying...'Hey look at my free shoes'!"

"Haha thanks Troy, I gotta go though, its getting late and I bought a new book today at Borders! See ya tomorrow at school though!" And after that, he kissed my cheek and said goodbye. On the way back to the car

I felt like I was floating on clouds or something. Seriously, my mom asked me why I was walking funny. We made it home and I flopped on my bed and started my book. Ah, it can't get any better then this.


	9. Chapter 9

6:30, car home from hair appointment

Well, formal day has arrived. I checked out of school at lunch with Taylor,  
Sharpay, and even Ryan. We headed to the nail salon and got our french  
manicures. Ryan got his nails done too, but not decorated like us(yes men do   
get their nails done ))

When that was over, we went to the gym to work out for an hour so we could  
fit perfectly in our dresses. Mine already fit fine, but I thought it might be  
fun hanging with my friends, so I went. We headed for the locker room, changed  
out then made our way to the treadmills. Ryan thought it would be funny to put  
the speed on 10, but that didn't go over to well. He took two steps then  
crashed and burned on the treadmill coming out with carpet burn(no, technically  
treadmill burn, but same dif)

He left to go and "pick up his dry cleaning" when we all really knew he just  
wanted to go home and cry to his mommy.

As we were jogging along in a 3-4 speed radius Sharpay announces something  
totally shocking that I never saw coming.

"The thing is ladies, Ryan isn't going home to cry OR pick up his dry  
cleaning."

"Well, tell us what the heck he's doing!" I said in my tired, running voice.

"He's picking up Robyn's corsage, then taking her to dinner at Le Chocolate.

"Nu UH! Not possible...REALLY?" The shock on mine and Taylor's face was   
priceless. I saved the awkwardness(is that a word?) and said,

"Phew, UH I'm kinda tired...want to hit the locker rooms?"

"Yea, sounds great, I'll see you girls at the dance!"Sharpay said, as we parted  
our ways and headed to the beauty salons.

7:30

Okay, here I am in the car with Troy and for some reason I have a really funny  
feeling in my stomach, and it doesn't feel like nerves(and trust me, I know the   
nerve feeling). Troy's looking over my shoulder at the moment so I'm going  
to----

8:35  
police car

yea I know, don't jump to conclusions here. I'm not in trouble with the law I   
swear.

When we pulled up at the dance, there were police cars and ambulances galore. I  
was terrified and Troy turned to me and said, "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know Troy, looks pretty serious."

"Should we investigate?"Troy asked

"Sure Joe Hardy, let's go." I said, even though I wanted to stay put where I  
was.

"Okay I'll only be Joe if you'll be my Nancy." Aw this was sweet, but I don't  
think Joe from the Hardy boys ever dated Nancy Drew. But hey, it's the thought  
that counts.

We got out of the car and police officers were blocking the door to the gym.  
They wouldn't let us in no matter how hard we tried. Well, actually let me   
rephrase that, no matter how hard TROY tried. Here is an example of his  
desperate manuver to get inside:

"Please officer I'm part of the yearbook committee!" Lame right? Heehee. This  
is worse,

"But I think there's doughnuts inside that I left and I'll share one with you  
if you let us in! How bout it officer? We got a deal?" You can pretty much  
figure out what the officer said after that. I told Troy it would be easier to  
just wait and find out later. He didn't like the idea so I got out my phone and  
said,

"Okay Troy, you call Chad and Zeke and find out as much as possible. I'll call  
Sharpay and Taylor and find out all I can kay?"

"Yes mam Nancy!"

I called Taylor first, I trusted her the most. For some reason she must have  
had it on silent or something because she didn't pick up. Same with Sharpay. I  
even called Kelsi, and she didn't pick up either. I hoped Troy was having more   
luck than I was.

"Hey Troy? Any luck?" I asked. 

"None, man have you heard Chad's answering voice mail thing, it's kinda dumb."

"Troy! No time for answering-machine-making-fun-of! Even though you're right it  
is kind of stupid haha."

For the next five minutes we stood there making silly Chad impressions. It was  
the best. But right when Troy was doing his version of "I can't make it to the   
telephone" A police tapped his shoulder and said,

"Young boy, I'll need you to leave the premises right now. Same for your   
sister." Okay first off, haha Troy's a young boy! But second, why in the world  
do people automatically assume Troy is my brother. Maybe the offier has a crush  
on Troy like Robyn did when she used the 'sister' line. Haha. Troy seemed mad  
about the young boy and sister thing so he replies,

"Well, OLD BOY my GIRLFRIEND Nancy and I don't have a ride for oh say an hour."   
Old boy haha classic. But the ride home thing wasn't wasn't true; we could get  
a ride in 5 minutes from my mom if we needed to, but Troy wanted to stall and  
figure out the case. I think the officer caught on and said,

"What is your name young man and I'll take you and Nancy home." I guess he  
didn't like the fact of being called an old man, so he switched to calling Troy  
and 'young man'.

"My name is Joe and I guess we will accept the ride."

"Well Joe and Nancy, hop in the car I don't have much time." I turned to Troy  
and asked why he jumped at the chance at leaving. He just looked at me and  
whispered, "I thought maybe we could get some info from the old chum!" Not a  
bad idea, but so far sitting here now, it hasn't worked yet. And we're puuling  
into my driveway now. Troy noticed and gave one last try.

Back inside my house

So woah. Troy managed to get some big info from the guy. I mean...well let me  
just continue with the story. Troy looked at the officer (with puppy eyes, hard  
to resist!) and said,

"Look dude, just tell us one tiny hint about what might have happened. We have  
a right to know, and I have high blood pressure and if I get nerv----

"OKAY OKAY just shut up with the fake sicknesses." Man the officer really  
catches on. Haha I'll make fun of Troy for a long time on his 'high blood  
pressure'. Then, after the news the officer let out of his mouth caused me to  
skip a heartbeat.

"Well Joe. It involves a serious death."


	10. Chapter 10

Feb 24

It was almost 4 am and I couldn't catch any sleep. I sat up and saw Troy asleep on my couch, snoring. At least someone was catching some Zzz's. I opened my phone for any new text messages.  
**_1 New Message_**

_**555-4365**_

It was Sharpay. I opened the message and read:

Have you seen Ryan? He hasn't returned home yet. Text back pronto!  
LuV yA tOnS, Sharpay

I checked the time the message was sent: 3:45 am. At least I wasn't the only sleepless one tonight. I had no idea where Ryan could be. I woke up Troy and asked,

"Troy, have you seen Ryan any?"

"One time I saw a pink poodle play on a basketball team. He had really good lay-up skills." Okay, uh I'm assuming he is still dreaming or something. I laughed my head off, even though I probably should be finding out more about Ryan. Then my brain hatched an idea. "Hey Troy guess what I saw?"

"WUT?" Troy said, in an excited little-boy-on-Christmas voice.

"Well Troy, I saw Ryan after the dance with a pink ELEPHANT!"

"No way Gab that's impossible! They don't let elephants in Club Ashley." Club Ashley? That club has been booked for 3 years for sweet six teens, wedding recitals, etc. I guess Ryan went to a party or something after the dance. But why would Sharpay not be at his side? She always is up to date and ready for the parties. I might as well call her.

**After Call**

I called Sharpay and informed her of the new info I got. She told me Ryan would never ditch her side when it involves a party. She said she 'steps up his style' or something. I thought that was a little selfish but I remembered she was scared for her brother so I let it slide. When I finished telling her all I knew, there was silence on her line. And let me get something clear, Sharpay does not know the definition of_ silence_. "Sharpay? You there?" I asked, something was definitely wrong. "Yea um Gabi can I call you back?"

She still hasn't called me back yet. I'm seriously going insane. I want to know about Ryan, plus the formal death. I guess I should go get my nails done now. Wait, whoa it's like 5 in the morning. I wonder if they have a 24 hour nail salon. Woah I gotta get my head in the game (heehee) I'm definitely loosing it. I jumped at the sound of my 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' ring tone. I picked it up the minute I touched it.

"Sharpay?"

"Gabriella. It's Sharpay. Ryan's totally fine…thank goodness. But Oh my gosh Gabriella…Robyn…she's….she's in the hospital…Ryan's going crazy…. She's not dead though….the police thought she was at first….but she's not in good condition Gab…she's in a homa."

"Oh my goodness Sharpay. Don't you mean COMA though?"

"I thought they were called homas?" Uh I'm pretty sure it's coma but whatever, the poor girl is going through some drama. Then it hit me. Robyn is in a coma…Oh gosh. I didn't really think about it when she first said it. That explains Ryan being missing AND the winter formal. I guess Ryan was visiting her in the hospital and Troy was just dreaming about the club.

"Sharpay, I-I- can't even believe it. How did it happen?"

"I don't know, actually that's all I know. Ryan apparently saw everything though because he's totally freaked and won't tell me anything. I need to go talk to him Gabi, I'll call you tomorrow."

"I stared at my phone for a couple minutes. As much I hated Robyn, her life was on the line and I couldn't possibly hate her. I think Sharpay was the same way. I looked over at Troy and decided not to wake him up. I hid under the covers and it gave me a sense of protection, and I fell asleep, hoping tomorrow would be filled with less despair, and more happiness.


	11. Chapter 11

Mar 15

Life has been an absolute blur the past week or two. My main reason for not writing is because I lost my diary, but let me explain what's going on with Robyn.

I visited her every now and then, her hospital room was always abundant with flowers and get well cards. But during one of my visits, something amazing happened.

It all began when I was riding to the hospital on Saturday, (I had nothing else to do, Troy was gone for a basketball camp, and Taylor was in Florida visiting her grandparents) and I looked down and realized my diary was gone. "Oh well I guess I just left it at home," I said to myself. We weren't even out of my neighborhood so I asked my mom to turn around and let me get it.

I turned the house upside down and couldn't find it! I was literally freaking out. My mom came inside and told me to not worry about it. I got back in the car and headed back towards the hospital. My mom dropped me off while she turned around and headed toward the mall. I signed in and smiled at the secretary and walked down the lonely, dead-quiet halls. I knocked on the doors of Room 216 and realized she couldn't hear me anyway and let myself in.

Robyn was laying helplessly on her bed and I realized it was probably stupid to visit her. I mean, she had no idea I was there. I decided to just talk. I knew she would be a good listener. So I just started blabbing.

"Man, and I thought I had it rough. I mean, you're lying here limp like a rag doll and so helpless. Well, I know you still think I'm Troy's sister but let me get this strait, I'm not. He's my boyfriend. And Robyn, you got to realize you are a beautiful girl. You could have any guy you wanted except for the taken ones of course. I remember being to shy to talk to anyone, especially guys. You should be thankful for your outgoing talent. Well Robyn, if you do come out of this coma, which you will I'm sure, know that if you ever don't get something you want, life goes on. You may not realize that because it's something you're not used to, but you'll feel much better if you realize that it's life. I lost my diary today, one of my prize possessions and I don't know what I'll do without it. Sometimes, I wish I could let people make decisions for me. Well Robyn, if you are listening, I'm so sorry if I ever did something that upset you. Deep down you can be amazing. Life isn't about the shoes you bought for 500 bucks. Yea, I know, Cinderella had her life changed by her shoes. And if you want to be like Cinderella, live life like a fairy tale. I know you have it in you Robyn."

Then the miracle happened

"Gaaab?" Robyn said to me in the innocent voice I have ever heard from her mouth. Oh my goodness Robyn was talking. I think she had come out of her coma because people in comas usually don't talk.

"I'm here Robyn. Wake up I'm here."

"Gab, what's going on. Where's Ryan? Why am I in a hospital?"

"Robyn, you just came out of a coma, let me go get Dr. Pierce."

"Oh, so that explains the hospital gown…" I stepped out of the room and caught Dr. Pierce outside of an exam room with a clipboard in his hand.

"Dr. Pierce! Robyn! She's out of her coma I think! I mean, she's talking and stuff, and she----"

"Calm down. I'll go check on her." I followed Dr. Pierce back to the room and saw Robyn examining her nails with a bad look on her face. Then Dr. Pierce spoke to her, "Robyn, how are you feeling?"

"Um just fine thanks, why would I feel bad?" I turned to Dr. Pierce with a questioning look, he noticed then said,

"Well, we will have to keep her a couple more nights for tests, but after that she's free to go. She made an amazing recovery, I expected her to stay in a coma for much longer. I'm going to have to ask you to leave though."

"Okay, thanks doctor. Bye" I called my mom and she picked me up outside the doors. I explained to her everything that happened and thought of something I haven't asked in a while "Mom, what do you think happened that night to Robyn?" I still didn't know the real reason why she was in a coma.

"Well hun I'm sure we'll find out soon, now that Robyn is awake. She'll probably have to make a statement to the police in a couple days."

"Do they let people go to those statement things?"

"Probably not, but it is possible, I can pull some strings if you would like. I'm friends with Officer Moore."

"Okay. Thanks" About four days later I was allowed into the statement room, or whatever they call it. Robyn seemed perfectly fine as she sat only a few feet away from Officer Moore. She still looked incredibly nervous, like she didn't want to be there. I wasn't allowed to say a word, and I didn't plan on it. I looked at Robyn and Officer Moore, Robyn's family, and the other officers present. Then the questioning started.

"Miss Maxwell, tell us all about the night of the winter formal?"

"Okay well it all started when I was chatting with Ryan Evans. I at first thought he was an absolute loser but he was being sweet unlike some guys so I hung around him for a while. I remember him asking me to dance and I agreed as long as he would get me some punch. Then he said in a nerdy voice, 'Oh my pleasure' and he even tried to kiss me on the cheek, but I casually had to pretend to scratch my forehead to avoid it. He headed toward the punch bowl while I was stood there waiting on my cool beverage. I stepped into the hall where the locker rooms were. I felt someone tap my shoulder and the next thing I knew I was dreaming about Cinderella and cute shoes."

Wait, did she just say shoes? And Cinderella? Wow my little talk had an effect on her. I felt amazing. But how in the world did she get into a coma?

"Okay Miss Maxwell, is there anything else you would like to add to that?"

"Well no I told you everything. But I want to say that for some reason, Gabriella's name keeps ringing in my head. I don't know why though. Can I leave now, I totally need a manicure. My nail beds suck."

Wow and wow. I felt well, I felt bubbly inside.

"Miss Maxwell, if that's everything you have to say, you may leave." I stepped out too, and waved goodbye to Robyn. But she stopped me before I stepped into my mom's car.

"Gabriella. I- I don't know what to say to you. I mean, you had an affect on me and I just want to thank you."

"It's nothing Robyn, I'm glad to help you in whatever I did. I'll talk to you later."

"Oh ok bye, one more thing."

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were Troy's girlfriend?" _OH_ my gosh can she not be so clueless. Oh well. I told her bye and got out my cell phone and saw that I had 5 missed calls from Troy. I dialed his number and he answered on the first ring.

"Gabriella! Finally! I have your diary!" Oh my goodness. Troy has my diary. That means he read it. Ohhhh crap. I must have been quiet for a really long time because Troy said,

"Um am I speaking with Gabriella?"

"Yea Troy it's me. Um where did you find my diary?"

"Oh I must have accidentally grabbed it that night I slept on your couch. I was supposed to grab my biology book but I guess I grabbed your diary instead."

"Oh um thanks um did you read it."

"No of course not Gabriella, why would I do that? I love you and would never invaid your privacy without your permission." Okay so is Troy like an angel sent to me or something?

"Troy…"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

Ahh, my sweet diary. I can't go back and imagine how I lived without it. It feels great to have back and I honestly believe Troy didn't read any of it. But anyways. The Nancy Drew inside me is beaming. I don't know why I care so much about Robyn; I mean I didn't really like her that much. And as if Troy was reading my mind, he asks.

"Why do you care so much for Robyn?"

"I don't know Troy; I just can't stand the fact of someone getting away with something."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Don't you want to like, investigate or something?"

"Seriously, I didn't think you would be up for something like that."

I honestly didn't think he would. I mean, Troy isn't the detective type. I can picture him as a lifeguard or professional basketball player when he's older (preferably the lifeguard…have you seen his abs!). But he finally convinced me.

"Gabriella, I want adventure! Nothing ever happens around here. I want to be involved in making New Mexico less well what's the word?"

"Boring?"

"YEA! Man you are smart!"

"Yea, you have to go to Harvard or something to know that."

"Really? You think it's on the test?"

"Sure Troy."

I couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious. We were outside and the sun was shining on his BLONDE highlights while we were talking. But I guess everyone has their blonde moments.

"Gabriella! Look at that cloud! Doesn't it look like one of Ryan's hats!"

I had no idea what he was talking about, all the clouds looked like blobs or something. I just nodded and smiled. Then I thought of something. If we wanted to start the case we should talk to the witnesses…like Ryan. Maybe he knows something.

"Troy, want to go talk to Ryan?"

"Uh sure, just keep me away from the pet mountain lion."

I automatically knew Troy was talking about Sharpay. Let's just say he's not that fond of her.

About 15 minutes later we got to Ryan's house. I noticed Sharpay's new silver convertible wasn't in the driveway so Troy was safe. Ryan let us in right away and seemed to be in a pretty good mood considering his super crush was in the hospital. We said hello and Ryan invited us in.

"Nice place Dude."

"Uh thanks." It was kind of obvious Ryan had never been referred to as 'dude'.

"No prob, hey I saw a cloud that looked like your hat!"

Okay, I don't know why Troy is so hyper today…Ryan seemed confused too.

"Uh okay, let's go sit down."

We walked through the foyer then straight to the living room couch. We sat down and Ryan asked,

"So what do you guys need?"

So I started explaining.

"Ryan, it's really bothering me that Robyn was hurt, and no one is getting punished for it. Can you tell us everything you know? I really want to help."

"But, you guys hate Robyn."

Which was true, but I hate seeing people hurt.

"Look Ryan my man. We wanna help her and hopefully prevent it." Troy said.

"Okay well um I can't well I just, It-It's just…I'd rather not talk about it."

GOSH! Why does he have to be so difficult? I don't want to get mean here!

"I know its hard Ryan. But you could be a big help in helping Robyn. I know she would totally appreciate it."

I noticed a dreamy expression swing across Ryan's face. I think I said exactly the right thing.

"Okay Gabriella. But you can't repeat it. Please. I'm risking my life here. So here's how it started: I was the one that found Robyn on the um, ground. Naturally I called 911 and stayed and waited with her until the paramedics came. When they showed up I just couldn't watch anymore. I sprang into the locker room to be alone."

"Why was the locker room unlocked?" Troy asked, looking pretty interested.

"Well when I walked in, the football team was in there looking kind of suspicious. I told them about Robyn because there was awkward silence and I just, blurted it out. They all shot me horrified looks and threatened to hurt me if I called the police. I told them that I already called an ambulance. They looked at each other then started to walk toward me. They said if I ever told anyone about them being in the locker room, I would have bad consequences."

"Whoa" said Troy and I in unison.

"Wait isn't Chad on the football team Ryan" I asked.

"Yea he wasn't in the locker room though." Just as I was about to ask tons more questions, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ga-Gab-Gab! OH MY GOSH! It's happened again. Sh- Shannon Mariss at soccer practice. No one knows what's happened yet."

"Wait is this Taylor…and what do you mean it happened again?"

"It's Taylor. And about Shannon…."

"WHAT? What happened Taylor?"

"She um, she's in um…intensive care."


End file.
